Remember Me
by Mirageking
Summary: What if Natsu lost all of his memory except the name Lucy. Read and find out. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought 'Natsu'**

**Speech "Natsu"**

**OK I do not own Fairy Tail just my ideas. **

* * *

It was a normal day in Magnolia, nothing to give away the fierce battle that happened just a few miles outside of town except for the fact the members of the guild, Fairy Tail, were searching for something, or someone.

Lucy POV

'Where is he? He's been missing for a month and I'm worried about him,' Lucy thought as she was searching in the forest for a certain pink haired dragon slayer. As I was looking I saw some signs of a battle nervous of what I might find further in I cautiously entered and saw something that nearly made my heart stop in fear. Because laying about ten feet in front of me in a crater was Natsu and the worst part was I couldn't tell if he was breathing. Through my fear I managed to summon Loke and asked him to take Natsu to the guild hall while I alerted the other search teams that I found him.

The first person I found was Cana and she managed to alert everyone that I found him. When everyone got to the guild hall they asked where and how he was. I managed to say, "I found Natsu in a crater nearly dead I don't know who did this to him or if he is alive." At this point I was having trouble not crying fortunately no one questioned me further.

After what seemed like forever Porlyusica came down stairs and announced, "The boy will live, but he is still unconscious and it is uncertain when he will wake up." Hearing this was a huge relief, but I still had a bad feeling that the worst had yet to come.

Normal POV

Two weeks after Lucy found Natsu he finally woke up when Makarov was in checking on him. Makarov said, "Oh you're awake that's good to hear."

Natsu looked at him and replied, "Who are you and where am I, old man?"

Makarov looked at him sadly and said, "I see you have amnesia. Well is there anything you can remember?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute and then replied, "All I remember is the name Lucy."

* * *

**Please read and review. I apologize for any grammatical errors in this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought 'Natsu'**

**Speech "Natsu"**

**OK thanks for the reviews so far and as always I do not own Fairy Tail just my ideas.**

* * *

Makarov POV

'When Natsu said he doesn't remember anything but Lucy both sadness and hope because of his predicament.'

"Alright Natsu, my name is Makarov and I am the master of the guild that you are a part of. Now of you will just rest so that you can recover from your injuries I will check on you in a few with and bring Lucy with me."

I saw that as soon I mentioned Lucy he straightened up and looked at me to try and tell if I was lieing. After a few minutes of him staring at me he finally laid back down and closed his eyes.

As I walked out of the infirmary I thought about how best to tell the guild that Natsu hs absolutly no memory of anyone but Lucy. As I was walking I didn't realize I entered the main hall until Mirajane asked how Natsu was.

After I realized where I was a yelled to get everyone's attention and said, "Listen up everyone I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Natsu woke up; the bad news is that he has amnesia. That is all; also don't visit him yet he is resting right now," I said to Mirajane quieter, "Go find Lucy and let her know I wish to speak with her outside the infirmary in thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes later Lucy POV

I was nervous when Mirajane told me that the master wanted to speak to me but I obeyed and went there and standing outside the infirmary was master Makarov when he saw me he looked grim and told me what he had found out about Natsu so far. When he told me that the only thing that Natsu could remember was my name my heart started racing.

He then told me that I was going to show Natsu around the guild and Magnolia until his memory returns. Master then looked at me and said, "I'm sorry but I feel it would be better to have someone he remembers showing hm around instead of someone he doesn't."

After he got done saying that we both walked in and I got a big surprise when Natsu suddenly jumped out of his bed and hugged me and asked, "Lucy what are we?"

I replied, "We're friends why?"

"Because one the few things I remember about you is how much I've loved you for since we met," was his reply.

When he said this to me I froze because I could not believe that even though he has amnesia Natsu loves me. After I recovered from the shock I told him, "Well if we can get your memory back then I will see about dating you but I will admit that I have had feelings for you since I first joined the guild."

When I said that he did one thing I never expected him to do; he kissed me. after he got done kissing me he smiled and promptly lost consciousness. When I looked over at Makarov he said Natsu must have overexerted himself.

* * *

**There some fluff for the NaLu fans out there be sure read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright sorry about the wait had too much being thrown at me.**

**Thought 'Natsu'**

**Speech "Natsu"**

**I do not own Fairy Tail just my ideas.**

* * *

Natsu POV

After I woke up again Master said that it would be a good idea for me to go join the rest of the guild downstairs. When we got down there I was surprised about how noisy it was, but before I could ask Lucy about it I remembered that this was the norm.

Lucy said, "Well this is the main part of the guild so you can roam in here a bit to see if anything jogs your memory."

As I was walking around I noticed on guy only in his boxers staring at me when I noticed him he smiled and said, "So it finally happened. The heat in your head finally melted your brain."

One thing that came to me was he used ice magic so I said, "Ya well at least I have clothes on you frozen stripper."

When Natsu said this the guy looked down and freaked out and disappeared to look for clothes I guess. After the guy ran off I found Lucy and asked her, "Hey who was the guy in his boxers only?"

Her reply was, "That was Gray a good friend and rival of yours." After she said that she turned back to some blue haired girl with glasses.

After about an hour of sitting here trying to remember anything not much came to me execpt to avoid Elfman if I had any doubts he was a man.

I had chatted with just about everyone in the guild hall and was wishing for something interesting to happen when I here behind me, "Hey salamander you still remember how to fight right?" Some guy with black hair and metal studs all over his face asked.

"No why Gajeel?"

"Oh great all dragon slayers in the guild have been challenged to a match, that will happen a month from now, by someone who claims to have been able to best all the dragons of old; including Igneel," he replied.

Now that name struck a lot of cords in my mind even though I don't remember anything by the name. Before I could say anything about the situation a voice behind me said, "Well I guess my friend and I will have to reteach you."

The next thing I know I know is I feel an electric tingle down my spine and before I lose consciousness I see a nearby wall explode followed by, "Sorry Makarov."

* * *

**That's all for now short I know still getting back into the story. If you see any grammar problems let me know please. Read and review it motivates me to update faster.**


End file.
